Caso 924
by serendipity-789
Summary: Para los y las amantes de los HxD. TAl vez el prinicipio no es el que esperamos, y los celos nos hagan vulnerables... Draco es un preso modelo en la central de aurores y Harry... bueno se deja querer. Bss. S


Hola, holita…

Esta historia lleva años escrita, es de la época de La Caza. No sé por qué no la publiqué, supongo que porque no terminaba de verla. Ahora la he revisado y bueno… La rescaté para todos los amantes de los HxD que a veces os quejáis de que siempre hago a Draco dominante. No es así siempre.

Es algo complicada de entender, así que no vayáis muy deprisa… y… bueno, he intentado aclarar los puntos oscuros pero no todos se pueden.

Espero que os guste. Bss.

S

--- Caso 924 ---

Él, que había sido el príncipe de Slytherin, el rey del mundo mortífago… él, Draco Lucius Malfoy…había quedado reducido a administrativo en la central de aurores. Y suerte que había tenido, su inteligencia y su capacidad de organización le habían sacado de Azkaban, no como al resto de sus amigos, de los cuales la mayoría estaban medio locos en esa cárcel.

Cuando llegó, era algo provisional, un par de semanas y luego a la cárcel de nuevo, pero él era listo, y en dos semanas reorganizó los archivos y los puso al día. Su trabajo fue tan bueno que le trasladaron permanentemente, y con el tiempo se hizo el pequeño emperador de ese lugar del ministerio. Había sacado a Pansy y a Blaise, que ahora bajo sus órdenes trabajaban con él. No pudo hacer nada por sus antiguos guardaespaldas aunque lo intentó, no aprendían deprisa precisamente, y el ministerio les devolvió a Azkaban.

Pansy se encargaba del trabajo de acara al público, es decir, de cara a los aurores, coqueteaba con ellos descaradamente y les dejaba fantasear lo suficiente como para que bajaran de buen humor cada vez que tenían que pasar por administración. Era una buenísima manipuladora, y si alguna vez algo no estaba en el momento, una de sus sonrisas y su escote lo arreglaban todo.

Blaise solo lo hacía con las pocas chicas que allí trabajaban, los gays y algún que otro bisexual por el que estaba colado, pero normalmente estaba tras la pared de cristal ahumado llevando temas de contabilidad, papeleos de subvenciones, etc.…

Él lo supervisaba todo y rara vez salía de ese cuarto, no dejaba que lo vieran si no eran necesario… el jefe de aurores… el ministro… a puestos así los despachaba personalmente, pero a nadie más. Se encargaba de lidiar con el resto de administraciones para que los aurores tuvieran todo en cuanto lo pedían, y era tan eficaz que mientras que a Jonson, el actual jefe de aurores, el ministro de políticas muggles lo tenía media hora en espera al teléfono, a él se lo cogía directamente.

Como seguían siendo presos, se les había hecho un pequeño apartamento con cocina y baño compartido en el piso de abajo, así que no salían del edificio para nada, pero era mejor que estar presos en Azkaban. Tenían ropa, comida decente, televisión… todo lo que pidieran… ellos trabajaban duro para los aurores, y éstos se lo agradecían con todos los privilegios que la ley les permitía y alguno no tan legal.

.-Llegó el pedido de nuevos uniformes – Informó Blaise sacándole de su ensoñación – Hay que colocarlos para repartirlos.

.-Se supone que eso no es tema nuestro – Se quejó Pansy terminando de pintarse las uñas con un rojo muy vivo.

.-Sí, lo es – Respondió levantándose – Hoy llegan los nuevo aurores, los recién licenciados, tiene que venir a firmar sus contratos, los seguros y unas cuantas cosas más, entre ellas la recogida de su primer uniforme… a partir de aquí, ya no es asunto nuestro. También hay que recoger sus informes médicos y abrir un expediente nuevo a cada uno… y decirles el destino… Ahí tienes la lista Pansy

.-Uf… ¿Cuántos son?

.-15 creo… será mejor que empecemos a prepararlo todo, en dos horas entrarán con cara de perdidos… No se os olviden los datos bancarios…

.-Cinco para cada uno – Calculó Blaise – En una hora les hemos ventilado.

.-De acuerdo… Salgamos fuera a colocar las mesas…

.-Draco – Pansy miraba el listado – Tal vez…

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-Son… ellos son… Weasley, Potter… Todos los de nuestra generación.

.-Ah, ya han terminado… Bueno, tarde o temprano tendíamos que encontrarnos de nuevo – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros – Creo que mejor colocamos una mesa aquí… la otra ahí… y esta no la movemos… - Dijo señalando los lugares.

.-Si quieres puedes permanecer dentro… Pansy y yo nos podemos organizar bien…

.-No… se van a reír de mí de todas formas, saben de sobra que estoy al cargo de esto… El padre de los Weasley se ha pasado alguna vez ¿recuerdas? Él fue el que empezó a decir que yo trabajaba mejor que los funcionarios y que me podían dejar… Prefiero pasar el trago de pie que de rodillas, ya me entiendes.

.-De acuerdo.

Ninguno tenía varitas ni permiso para usarlas, pero los hechizos sencillos sin varita los podían utilizar con tranquilidad. Así que levitaron las mesas y colocaron todo de forma que les fuera lo más cercano y accesible posible. Repartieron las carpetas aún en blanco para los nuevos expedientes y los formularios para rellenar. Botes con plumas, tinteros de dos colores…

Todo estuvo rápidamente preparado antes de la hora, así que pudieron atender las llamadas y el resto de sus obligaciones con tranquilidad.

3 minutos más tarde de lo previsto, el jefe de aurores entró en la oficina de administración, seguido de 15 chicos cuyas caras de asombro y nervios les delataban como novatos.

.-Bien… Hola chicos… os traigo a los nuevos para que les informéis y uniforméis.

.-De acuerdo Sr. Jonson – Dijo Draco con educación – Que vayan pasando por las mesas… en una hora creo que ya les tendrá a todos perdidos por el edificio buscando sus nuevos destinos – Bromeó. Jonson siempre le había tratado bien y tenían cierta confianza.

.-Toma… son las llaves de las taquillas y el listado… no me da tiempo a repartirlas, como tienes que darles su uniforme¿te importaría…?

.-Por supuesto que no Señor – Alargó la mano para recoger la bolsita con el listado.

Una vez que el jefe de aurores les hubo dejado solos, Draco se encaminó hacia una de las mesas escuchando los murmullos de los recién llegados. Pansy llamó al primero de la lista, Blaise al segundo y Draco al tercero.

Contrariamente a lo que los Slytherin esperaban, nadie hizo ninguna observación jocosa o burlesca de su actual situación. Se limitaron a contestar las preguntas que les hacían y a firmar en dónde les pedían.

Al final, solo estaban Ron y Harry, que ajenos a todo estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre escobas.

.-Tu eres un romántico Harry… esas escobas solo sirven para pasear… no para una buena carrera.

.-Pero si eres guardián no te hace falta correr mucho ¿no?

.-Por favor… caballeros – Dijo Pansy con cierta dulzura – Si no les importa, solo quedan ustedes…

Harry y Ron se miraron. Miraron los sitios libres y volvieron a mirarse. Ron sacó una moneda y la tiró al aire…

.-Cara o cruz

.-Cruz – Eligió el moreno

.-Cara… Mala suerte – Le anunció dándole un golpe en el hombro mientras se encaminaba a la mesa de Pansy. Harry se encaminó a la de Draco haciendo un divertido mohín.

.-Buenos días – Saludó

.-Buenas días. ¿Nombre? – Draco ni le miró.

.-Harry James

.-Apellido

.-Potter

.-Edad

.-24

.-Domicilio

.-Está todo aquí… - Le alargó una carpeta con unos papeles.

.-¿Trae informe médico?

.-Sí… y el de calificaciones – Los sacó de la carpeta y los puso encima de la mesa con suavidad. En ese momento Draco le miró.

Si no se le hubiese caído el tintero violeta a Blaise, Draco se habría quedado horas mirando su reflejo en los ojos de Harry. No recordaba lo verdes que eran, ni recordaba la cara de eterno despistado del moreno. Harry le miró con curiosidad pero no se mostró ni ofendido ni alagado. Cuando Draco se concentró en los labios, y comenzó a pensar en que hacía siglos que no besaba a nadie y que precisamente esos labios eran de su tipo… escuchó el estruendo del tintero y volvió la cabeza a sus papeles.

.-Su destino es en el Grupo de Operaciones Especiales. Su sede está en la última planta… - Anunció Pansy. Ron saltó de su silla.

.-Tío, que suerte, lo conseguiste – Dijo Harry alegre desde la mesa de al lado del pelirrojo – Las G.O.E… justo lo que pediste.

.-Sí, tío, si… ¿y a ti? – Ambos miraron a Draco que miró el papel de destinos.

.-A usted le tocó el Grupo de Investigación Criminal en la segunda planta.

.-Tío… te vas a pasar el día haciendo perfiles y analizando pruebas…

.-Sí, va a ser genial…

.-Eh, pero a entrenar conmigo, que eres capaz de volverte un dejado… no puedes dejarte crecer tripita… - Harry le sonrió y miró de nuevo hacia Draco que seguía perdido en sus rasgos.

.-¿Algo más? – Preguntó tranquilo.

.-Su taquilla es la… 22 y su traje… es este… Espero que no se hayan equivocado de talla. Firme aquí, aquí, y… aquí – Harry obedeció – Pues ya está… - El moreno le respondió con una sonrisa franca y levantándose cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida.

.-Gracias y adiós – Dijo apunto de cerrar la puerta a los tres administrativos.

.-Hasta luego – Respondieron Blaise y Pansy.

.-Se han comportado… - Afirmó Blaise – Ni un solo comentario mordaz…

.-Draco cariño ¿qué te pasaba? Estabas un poco ido.

.-Que me acabo de acordar del tiempo que llevo con sexo a solas… No le recordaba tan… atractivo.

.-¿A Potter?

.-Sí… tiene unos labios… y unos ojos…

.-Y un culito… Me he fijado… pero lo siento muchacho… él es un hombre libre y tu da las gracias por no estar en Azkaban.

.-Pero sigo siendo yo… y nunca nadie se me resistió… y él está destinado a una unidad que pasa mucho por aquí… tal vez consiga…

.-Tal vez consigas un polvo, como Pansy o como yo… bueno, a mí Josué no me hace ni caso, pero aspiro a eso… No sé… que Potter te la meta aumentará más su ego.

.-Hay que reconocer que se ha comportado bastante normal… - Razonó la chica – Además Blaise… creo que no te has dado cuenta de que en nuestra situación… es lo que hay… y Draco puede aspirar a conseguir muchas cosas, gracias a él no nos hemos vuelto locos en la cárcel, por ejemplo.

.-¿Te apetece tirarte a Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron apoyado tras la puerta observando la media sonrisa de su amigo y del resto de chicos que estaban a su lado escuchando la conversación de los de administración.

.-Me apetecen muchas cosas con Malfoy…

.-Pues ahora lo tienes fácil – Afirmó Nevil tras él. El ya no tan regordete muchacho, ahora trabajaría en la sección de laboratorio de narcóticos.

.-No estés tan seguro… pero el juego tal vez sea entretenido… - Se giró hacia sus compañeros – Bueno chicos, todos tenemos los destinos asignados, ya sabéis que nuestra fuerza es que sigamos apoyándonos entre nosotros. Cada uno a su sitio… haremos reuniones quincenales para ponernos al día en casas rotativas… y reuniones extraordinarias si fuera necesario… Tenemos que solucionar algunos problemas.

.-Sí Harry – Contestaron todos a una vez. Preparándose para ir a sus nuevos trabajos para presentarse.

.-Harry – La voz de Simona se escuchó insegura tras de él – Tranquila… ya veremos la forma de que en los próximos traslados te lleven a Marítima que era lo que tú querías… no te preocupes, aguanta un poco en personal y por cierto… averigua todo lo que puedas de ese tal Josué ¿vale? – Dijo apretándola amistosamente el hombro para darle ánimos. La chica sonrió afirmando con la cabeza, y se dirigió contenta a su puesto.

Draco, como jefe de administrativos, era el único que tenía permiso para salir por el edificio a entregar o recoger en mano documentos importantes, y desde ese día, todo lo que iba o venía del G.I.C. era de alta prioridad. Así que paseaba por la segunda planta con cualquier excusa, intentando atraer la atención del novato que siempre estaba terriblemente ocupado para poder dedicarle algo más de tiempo que un saludo. Dado que sus intentos fracasaban una y otra vez, el rubio comenzó a desanimarse.

.-¡Merlín! El muy desgraciado ni me mira – Dijo cerrando tras de sí la puerta del despacho

.-¿Qué esperabas? – Pregunto Blaise

.-He recibido ofertas de casi todos sus compañeros… ¡Espero la suya…! pero a parte de "hola" y "adiós" no le saco ni un "¿Qué tal?" ¡Esto es tristísimo!

.-Buenos días – Saludó repentinamente Harry abriendo la puerta – Me han mandado aquí… estoy buscando… - Les miró con cierta curiosidad al ver que los otros tres se habían quedado quietos como estatuas - ¿Pasa algo?

.-No… es solo que no es normal que alguien entre aquí con tanta… fuerza – Respondió Pansy.

.-Lo siento si yo…

.-No, no, tranquilo… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – La chica le sonrió coqueta.

.-Estoy investigando un Caso Frío…

.-Eres novato, es lo habitual – Dijo ella con dulzura. Draco la observaba tranquilo – Dame el papel con los datos por favor… Ah, sí… este está ya en el almacén… lo siento pero yo no puedo ayudarte… no puedo salir de aquí. Mi jefe…

.-Trae – Draco extendió su mano hacia el papel – Yo te llevaré… ¿Sabes las normas, verdad?

.-Si… las sé.

.-Entonces sígueme y no toques nada.

Entraron en el almacén, Draco tembló un poco por el cambio de temperatura, pero no dijo nada. Harry le observó despacio… tal vez era un bueno momento para…

.-¿Qué tal te va en tu puesto, Harry? – Era el momento de empezar a hablar… ¿Le había llamado Harry? Bueno daba lo mismo.

.-Bien, estoy muy contento – Fue la seca respuesta que recibió a sus espaldas.

.-Me alegro… y… no sé… ¿cómo te trata la vida? … ¿te has vuelto a emparejar o algo así?

.-Algo así.

.-Ya veo… creo que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar conmigo.

.-Crees bien. Siempre fuiste un buen observador.

.-Gracias. Y tú poco hablador.

.-De nada ¿Queda mucho? – Draco se sintió dolido y algo enfadado, pero era un preso, así que cogió aire y se calmó. No follarían, pero al menos no le echarían de allí por él.

.-No, no… estas son las de la década de los 90… 91, 92… aquí está el año… Tu caso es… éste – Estiró los brazos para coger la caja.

Cuando notó que el moreno se pegaba a él casi da un salto. Notó como sus manos se apoyaban en sus brazos y lentamente bajaban hacia su cuerpo, notó y casi se le doblan las rodillas, como Harry aspiraba su aroma cerca de su cuello. Y dudó si girarse y agarrarse a él como una lapa, o quedarse quieto.

.-Siempre oliste bien – Susurró a su oído, mientras sus manos habían bajad hacia sus caderas y ahora subían hacia su pecho – A niño rico…

.-Harry, yo… - Tenía la boca seca, y cuando notó como acariciaba sus pezones por encima de la camisa, solo gimió y se arqueó hacia atrás – Hace tanto…

.-Si pudiera… te follaría…

.-Puedes… joder que si puedes – Draco había llevado sus manos a la cadera de Harry para acercarle más.

.-No – Dijo con suavidad mientras se apartaba – Sabes que no puedo… confraternizar con los presos – Draco se giró hacia él.

.-Yo no pienso decir nada… vamos, hay muchos que se saltan esa orden – Llevó sus manos al pecho de Harry – Es tu oportunidad…

.-De niños querías que me saltara las normas para que me echaran del colegio… ¿quieres que ahora me echen del trabajo?

.-¿De qué me serviría traicionarte…? Tus amigos me matarían en menos de lo que tardo en pronunciar tu nombre.

.-Eso es cierto

.-Entonces… hagámoslo – Dijo acercando su boca a la de Harry para besarlo.

Harry le permitió que le besara y le abrazara. Mientras, vigilaba como un par de sus compañeros, robaban dos cajas de expedientes unos metros por detrás del rubio. Cuando estos hicieron el gesto de que todo estaba bien, Harry se separó.

.-¿Sabes? podría acostumbrarme a esto y no sería bueno para mis actuales metas… lo siento Draco… cuando vuelvas a ser un hombre libre… si quieres, podemos hablar.

.-La tienes dura – Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo

.-Lo sé… pero – Draco le miró con cierta frialdad haciéndole callar.

.-Si crees que vas a escapar de mí… es que me conoces poco – Harry escuchó el ruido de su cremallera al abrirse. Esta parte no estaba en sus planes.

.-Draco…

.-Tranquilo, no pienso dejar que vayas con la tienda de campaña por toda la central, sería tu fin social aquí. – Respondió agachándose y terminando de liberar la excitación de Harry.

Harry, sorprendido, se apoyó en uno de los muros de expedientes. Ron le miraba medio riendo desde el fondo. Le hizo la seña de 10 minutos y desapareció.

El moreno avanzaba deprisa por los pasillos. Draco se había despedido de él con un beso húmedo que quería marcar el territorio. De todos los franceses que le habían hecho, este superaba a todos en puntuación sin dudarlo. No quería hacer daño a Draco, pero él sin pretenderlo, se había convertido en su opio… y que demonios, le gustaba ser el opio del rubio… y más después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir más rápidos para el rubio, Harry siempre bajaba a verlo un rato de unos 10 minutos en el que lo metía en el despacho, y bajo una mesa lo besaba y acariciaba hasta que Blaise les daba el aviso para que el moreno se marchara. Cuando a Harry le encargaban algún Caso Frío, pasaban a hacer algo más que acariciarse y besarse, pero nunca llegaban hasta el final. Pero su final llegó el día que Draco no se dio cuenta de que tras Harry entraba Jonson y se lanzó a sus brazos para darle fuerte beso. El moreno ni respiró… ahí fue cuando Draco vio al Jefe de Aurores y supo que era el final.

El jefe de aurores no dijo nada, pero Harry no volvió a bajar. Draco sabía que no lo habían despedido porque ese papel hubiera pasado por sus manos… y a él no le habían devuelto a Azkabán, así que no había sido todo tan malo… pero Jonson se encargó de que no volvieran a tener contacto el uno con el otro.

Pasaron cuatro semanas en las que el rubio dejó de existir, para convertirse en una sombra de sí mismo. Pansy y Blaise le intentaban animar y trabajaban el doble para que no se notase que él no hacía su trabajo, pero todo tenía un límite.

Un día, la puerta se abrió y el que entró fue Ron Weasley.

.-Buenos días… vengo por un impreso 265 para un permiso de traslator…

.-¿Y Harry? - Draco se había abalanzado hacia la ventanilla. Ron miró sus ojeras y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

.-Buenos días – Repitió – Necesito un impreso265 para…

.-Traslator… lo sé – Dijo enfadado poniendo el impreso en la ventanilla – Por favor… ¿Está bien?

.-Sí…

.-¿Podrías…¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

.-No puedo hacer favores a un preso… ¿estás loco?

.-Pondré tu petición en el paquete de urgente… solo quiero que le des una nota mía.

.-No pienso facilitarte el trabajo para que le expulsen del cuerpo, Malfoy.

.-Ron… por favor… solo una nota. Quiero pedirle perdón.

.-Le diré que lo sientes.

.-Ron… - Llamó sugerente Pansy desde la puerta del servicio que allí tenían – Tenemos un problema con una tubería… me preguntaba… aunque no puedas hacernos favores, pero…

Aún así, el pelirrojo dudó, pero un nuevo botón desapareciendo de la blusa de la chica le terminó por animar a decidirse.

.-Veré que puedo hacer – Dijo mientras entraba en el servicio con Pansy detrás.

Al salir, se le notaba mucho más relajado, y también algo más rojo de lo habitual. No preguntó, cogió el impreso 265 y el sobre que estaba encima, y dando los buenos días, se fue tranquilo.

.-Gracias Pansy, no hacía falta que…

.-Ha sido un placer, créeme. Me acabo de dar cuenta, que ese chico tenía encantos ocultos que ahora que descubrí, espero volver a ver por aquí.

.-¡Por Merlín! Os estáis volviendo chalados – Exclamó Blaise desde atrás

.-De qué presumes si llevó tres noches escuchando a Nevil en tu habitación.

.-Tiene autorización para ponerme las vacunas contra…

.-Tranquilo Blaise – Susurró Pansy – Todos sabemos qué clases de vacunas son… Lo extraño es que a él le permitan eso y a Harry no le dejen ni bajar por un papel.

"Querido Harry:

Siento todo lo que te ha pasado por mi culpa. La verdad es que has sido lo único bueno que me ha pasado en los últimos años. Quiero que sepas que para mí ha sido muy importante, y que siento algo más que deseo hacia ti.

Espero que todo te vaya bien en la vida, y si puedes, déjate ver, con eso me vale. Prometo no hablarte, no acercarme y no hacer nada que pudiera perjudicarte. Solo mirarte.

D.M."

Harry releyó la carta un par de veces y la quemó. Ron le miraba con curiosidad.

.-¿En serio crees que Malfoy sigue colgado por ti?

.-Quiero creer que sí¿por?

.-A mí me da que te está utilizando… dentro de unos años serás el rey de este sector… puedes serle muy útil.

.-Tengo todas las pruebas que pueden dejarlo libre… si las hago públicas sabremos si le intereso o no.

.-El sueldo de un mes a que se pira y no le vuelves a ver – Harry dudó unos instantes.

.-Espera, vamos a hacer una prueba. ¡Jamesson!

.-Sí, Potter – Respondió un muchachito desde la mesa más cercana al despacho del jefe del grupo.

.-Necesito un favor… - El chico le miró sonriendo.

.-Yo mismo te sirvo para eso… - Harry miró hacia el techo rodando los ojos - Venga Potter es una broma… le haré subir… pero tienes que esconderte, ya sabes las órdenes, interrogatorios está libre ahora.

.-Por eso necesito el favor… - Jamesson se mordió los labios de forma pensativa – Esto me costará una regañina.

.-Regañina que te será consolada con una botella de firewhiskie de… digamos 30 años…

.-Robar pruebas de una redada… es…

.-Que más da 33 botellas que 32

.-¡Vale! Es tu problema… - Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco subió despacio las escaleras a la segunda planta, con las manos sosteniendo la enorme caja de expediente recién bajados. Por lo visto a Jamesson se le había olvidado meter algo, y claro, no iba a bajar él y arreglarlo, para eso estaba él que era un vulgar preso… Al menos vería la mesa de Harry y con suerte…

Empujó la puerta con la espalda y entró en las dependencias del grupo de investigación. Suspiró y avanzó por los pasillos mirando con curiosidad a la gente que en ellos trabajaban. Por fin la gran sala, en la que estaban las mesas de los novatos y el acceso al despacho del jefe de grupo. Miró automáticamente a la mesa de Harry. Los expedientes temblaron en sus manos.

Allí estaba sonriente, sentado sobre la mesa con Ron a su lado. Avanzó despacio hacia la mesa del fondo sin apartar los ojos de Harry. Era su oportunidad, tal vez no volviera a verlo en semanas o meses o años… había cumplido el deseo que le pedía en la nota.

.-Acepto tu apuesta Ron – Le informó en voz baja – Pero voy a aprovechar por si la pierdo. Retén a Draco aquí.

Harry pasó por su lado como una exhalación y entró en el despacho del capitán Itálica (todos se reían al escucharlo porque decían que sonaba a héroe de cómic, pero nada más lejos de la realidad).

.-Señor… se presenta Potter, Señor.

.-Dime Potter… estoy liado con otras cosas más importantes que tú – Pequeño y con mala leche, a Harry le recordaba a colagusano, pero era el mejor en los suyo.

.-Tengo el Caso 924 casi resuelto Señor, el sujeto es inocente, pero necesito interrogarle para atar cuatro cabos.

.-Interróguelo y no me moleste.

.-Señor… es Draco Malfoy, Señor. El jefe Jonson dijo…

.-Sé lo que dijo… los celos son malos consejeros…

.-¿Perdón Señor?

.-Interróguelo… pero por si acaso grave el interrogatorio… no quiero tener que dar explicaciones… Usted tiene mucho futuro… - Harry se cuadró y se giró para salir del despacho

.-Potter – Harry se paró – Espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para ascender por otros caminos que no sean los de cintura para abajo… me decepcionaría si lo hiciera así.

.-Puede estar muy tranquilo Señor, tengo otros planes para mi ascenso.

Cerró la puerta tras él y con paso firme y mirada fría se dirigió hacia el rubio que estaba inquieto, asustado y sujeto por Ron.

.-Caso 924 – Draco tembló al escuchar su número de preso – Sígame por favor, tengo que interrogarle.

.-Pero si yo – Ron le empujó para que siguiera a Harry – Yo no he hecho nada…

.-Estaré en la sala de interrogatorios 5, que nadie nos moleste Jamesson.

.-De acuerdo

Ron sentó bruscamente a Draco en la silla de interrogatorios y guiñando un ojo a su amigo salió del cuarto y se quedó en la puerta vigilando que nadie molestase.

.-924, he estado revisando su caso.

.-Por favor… Harry, no he hecho nada… soy obediente… hago más de lo que me piden… no volveré a acercarme a ti si eso es lo que quieren, pero que no me manden a Azkaban.

.-¿Crees que te van a mandar a Azkaban por acercarte a mí? No digas tonterías.

.-Todo el mundo sabe que Jonson tiene por ti un interés más que profesional… si no ¿Por qué permite que otros tengan sexo con presos y tú no?

.-Creí que el que le interesabas eras tú – Dijo pensativo – Por eso me había hecho reabrir tu caso.

.-No, ya lo habría conseguido… un momento ¿han reabierto mi caso?

.-Sí… se supone que te estoy interrogando por eso…

.-¿Y? – Preguntó con cierta ansiedad. Harry le sonrió algo triste.

.-Aún es pronto – Mintió.

Draco parpadeo un par de veces para frenar las lágrimas que se empezaban a agolpar en sus ojos. Notó como Harry ponía sus manos en sus hombros y sin querer, subió uno de los hombros y torció la cara para acariciarla con su mejilla.

Harry le acarició con el índice de la otra mano el cuello que había quedado expuesto.

.-Creo – Dijo con voz ronca – Que ya es hora de que terminemos lo empezado. Draco levantó la mirada hacia él.

.-Aquí es peligroso… para ti…

.-Estamos seguros, créeme… pero si no quieres… podré buscar otro momento – Empezó a sospechar de que acababa de perder la apuesta con Ron. Draco miraba ansioso a la puerta.

.-No es buena idea Harry… Mira yo… te… quiero pero no voy a arriesgar tu carrera… Soy un preso… si tal vez tu investigación… si fuera libre, entonces.

.-Claro, lo entiendo… - La paga de un mes suponía no poder ni tomarse ni un caramelo en dos – No te preocupes, podré esperar a que eso ocurra.

Draco sonrió y poniéndose en pie le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Harry abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a Ron que le miró con una interrogación dibujada en los ojos.

.- Ganaste - Fue lo único que el moreno dijo.

Cuando Draco, una semana después, pisó la calle ya como hombre libre, sus ojos brillaban con la señal de la alegría y el triunfo dibujados en ellos. Pronto sus compañeros se unirían a él. Dio unos cuantos pasos sonriendo como un idiota, camino de la boca de metro más cercana.

Miró por la cristalera del bar que estaba junto a esa boca de metro. Allí solían desayunar los aurores, observó sonriendo y enseguida vio los curiosos ojos verdes de Harry. Le hizo la señal de la victoria llevando su otra mano a su recién devuelta varita y sin mirar más se perdió entre la gente que entraba en el suburbano.

.-Mira que has sido idiota – Le reprochó Jonson al moreno al ver como triste sorbía el café al que le acababa de invitar – Te dejaste comprar por cuatro besos y dos mamadas… ni tan siquiera te lo follaste.

.-No me dio tiempo.

.-Mereces algo mejor

.-Mire el lado bueno, jefe. Ya sé cual es mi punto débil… y va a estar lejos, así que me podré concentrar mejor en otros objetivos – Le miró de una forma un poco sugestiva pero no demasiado.

.-Lo que más me fastidia es que haya sido Malfoy – Había captado el mensaje. Iría despacio.

.-Tranquilo, Señor… tal vez algún día me cobre esta faena.

Por la noche, Harry llegó a su casa cansado. Abrió tranquilo la puerta y escuchó ruidos en la salita. Se dirigió allí con tranquilidad. Ron y Nevil jugaban con una extraña máquina muggle y al fondo… vestido de negro, Draco le observaba sonriente.

.-Buenas noches, caballeros – Saludó a los tres chicos. Draco se acercó a él y le besó con fuerza.

.-Tenías razón amor… así era más seguro… - Le susurró en el cuello abrazándose.

.-Quién iba a decir que los celos de Jonson le iban a obligar a cambiar las pruebas… chico, parecías más inocente que un recién nacido – Comentó Ron

.-Y si alguien descubre algo… Jonson será el culpable…. Bueno, ahora le toca a Pansy… Tenemos que reorganizarnos de nuevo. ¿Te han ofrecido trabajo?

.-Sí, mi puesto con mejor despacho, sueldo… etc. Aún no he contestado.

.-No aceptes, no debes de estar cerca de la central de aurores. En todo caso… mira a ver si te puedes colocar en el Ministerio de relaciones con los muggles, Arthur necesita ayuda.

.-Ya veremos… por ahora, mi querido Harry, llevamos sin hacerlo desde… séptimo y eso es mucho tiempo.

.-Tienes razón, es mucho tiempo…

.-¿Y Blaise? – Preguntó Nevil.

.-Primero tenemos que ganarle para la causa, si no nos es útil, no merece la pena. Él no sabe nada.

.-Déjalo en mis manos – El chico volvió al juego con Ron

.-Por cierto Harry… lo de la apuesta… era broma – Dijo el pelirrojo tentando la suerte – Yo siempre confié en el hurón.

.-Si… seguro… pero tranquilo, estoy demasiado feliz para cobrarte.

Harry besó con fuerza a Draco, que enseguida enroscó una de sus piernas en él para tener mayor contacto. La alianza de boda brilló en el dedo anular del rubio, hacía mucho tiempo que la llevaba escondida, pero ahora podía lucirla con tranquilidad, la de Harry se hizo visible en ese instante como respuesta, aunque luego volvería a desaparecer de la vista de miradas inoportunas.

.-Eh, iros a vuestro cuarto… - Bromeó Nevil

.-Desaparecieron sonriendo.

Llevaban algo más de siete años separados, primero la guerra, luego la cárcel. Tuvieron que esperar para estar de nuevo juntos, pero todo el esfuerzo por parte de ambos había merecido la pena. Uno en cada bando, luchando para asegurarse un futuro. Ganara quién ganara, ellos estaban bien colocados para salvar al otro.

La sugerencia bien calculada de Arthur Weasley para mejorar las condiciones del esposo del que consideraba su hijo. El esfuerzo de Draco de sobrevivir en la central de aurores mientras Harry acababa la carrera con nota suficiente para que le quisieran en el departamento de investigación criminal. El crear Harry una red de colaboradores útiles desde 1º con ayuda de Ron, para en un futuro controlar toda la central sin que los jefes lo supieran…. esperar a ver cómo librar al rubio y a sus amigos…

Simona había sido la que se había dado cuenta de la debilidad de Jonson por el moreno. Montar el teatro alrededor de esos celos había sido divertido… y en algunos momentos, satisfactorio.

Harry se deshacía sin prisas de la ropa de su marido, mientras que el rubio se mostraba más inquieto.

.-Vamos… Que tú tal vez hayas tenido sexo, pero yo llevo siete años deseándote.

.-Te he sido fiel – Dijo mintiendo y comenzando a besar su cuello.

.-Mientes… pero no quiero saberlo… es pasado… - Por fin había logrado quitar la camisa a Harry… le abrazó solo para sentirle y suspiró – Date más prisa, por favor.

.-Estás muy excitado – Había llevado la mano a la entrepierna del rubio que estaba más que lista para lo que fuera.

.-Llevo siente años esperando… Házmelo ya… luego podrás entretenerte lo que quieras… - Draco bajó la vista deprisa hacia los pantalones de Harry. Su excitación era menor… - Te controlas demasiado cariño.

.-Está bien… - Suspiró

Harry le besó de nuevo empujándole contra la cama. Se tomó unos segundos para observarlo detenidamente. En siete años, el cuerpo de su marido había cambiado, aunque seguía siendo delgado ya no tenía ese cuerpo de adolescente que tantas veces había recorrido con adoración. No se le contaban las costillas, y sus hombros no parecían tan prominentes.

.-¿Cómo has hecho para mantenerte en forma? Tienes un cuerpo demasiado esculpido.

.-¿No te gusta? – Preguntó coqueto abriendo sus piernas de forma provocativa – En algo tenía que gastar todas las energías que no podía gastar en tus brazos.

.-Sí, me gusta, me gusta todo lo tuyo – Afirmó mientras se tumbaba sobre él y le besaba de nuevo.

.-Improvisé un gimnasio con mesas, sillas y expedientes…

.-Siempre fuiste el más práctico de los dos – Susurró descendiendo por su cuello.

.-Por eso me enamoré de ti… porque tú no eres nada práctico – Gimió – Eres caótico… indomable… desobediente… ¡Merlín! No te pares…

Harry sonrió mirándole desde abajo. Siguió besando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, los pezones, el abdomen, el ombligo… Draco era especialmente sensible en esa zona… Cuando por fin llegó a la erección del rubio, esta era considerable. Harry sabía que su marido no aguantaría mucho, porque le conocía y porque mucho tiempo sin practicar tenía que tener sus consecuencias, así que no se entretuvo tanto como le hubiera gustado en los preliminares y glotonamente la cubrió con toda su boca.

Después de acariciarla con los labios en toda su extensión, utilizó suave y rápidamente un recorrido con los dientes… Draco gimió, siempre le había puesto esta forma poco ortodoxa… Luego la lengua comenzó su tarea, acariciando, apretando… jugando que todo lo que podía… Notó que el líquido preseminal empezaba a salir, inundando de cierto amargor su boca. Sonrió y con fuerza comenzó a succionar. Había llevado una mano a la boca del rubio, que lamía con devoción, hasta que la excitación le hizo olvidarse de todo.

Tardó poco en vaciarse en la boca de Harry que no se apartó hasta el último temblor producido por el orgasmo. Los ojos de Draco estaban húmedos, por el placer y por las cientos de emociones que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Respondió al beso posesivo de Harry abrazándose con fuerza. El moreno solo le observó, sabía que por la mente del rubio estaban pasando momentos muy duros, heridas que ahora cerraba para no mirar atrás.

Esperó unos minutos a que se calmara, él aún seguía excitado, y además no habían hecho nada más que empezar. Besaba el rostro y el cuello de Draco, intentando que se tranquilizara un poco.

.-Te amo, Harry. Te amo con locura…

.-Y yo a ti – Susurró el moreno.

.-Me volvería loco sin tu presencia… ha sido… ha sido tan duro…

.-Lo sé amor, lo sé pero todo eso ya pasó… volvemos a estar juntos…

.-Cuando volví a verte… tu primer día en la central… ¡Casi lloré de felicidad! Por fin volvíamos a estar juntos… después de tanto tiempo… tanta carta a escondidas… tantos besos al aire…

.-Ya estamos juntos… ya acabó todo…

.-Quiero gritar al mundo que me perteneces y que yo te pertenezco – Harry rió.

.-Y lo harás amor… pero tendrás que esperar un poco más… aún tenemos que liberar a unos cuantos y luego poco a poco… nos haremos con todo.

.-Pero siempre por debajo.

.-Siempre ocultos… No cometeremos los errores de nuestros antecesores… tendremos el poder sin derramar una gota de sangre… gobernaremos sin que ellos sepan que somos los que movemos sus hilos… Será como tú planeaste mi amor.

.-Como nosotros planeamos – Puntualizó el rubio antes de que Harry atrapara su boca en un nuevo beso.

Draco se dejó poseer de nuevo por esa boca y por su dueño. Se masturbó mientras Harry le preparaba con su propia lengua, y por fin, le sintió dentro… después de siete años volvía a sentirse completo, algo dolorido al principio, pero como la primera vez, Harry lo hizo todo despacio, sin retroceder pero sin forzar el avance.

Harry tenía los ojos nublados por el deseo, la estrechez del rubio, sus movimientos indicándole cuando estaba preparado para más… su mirada gris atenta más a él que a sí mismo… Pronto tuvo todo el camino libre. Con las rodillas del rubio apoyadas en sus hombros, fue fácil reencontrar el punto de máxima excitación de su esposo. Sus gemidos resonaron de nuevo en la habitación, sonando a música celestial a los oídos del moreno. Esta vez fueron los ojos verdes los que se nublaron por el deseo y los cientos de emociones que le embargaban. Gimió su nombre, una y otra vez al ritmo de cada envestida.

Draco no tardó en correrse con fuerza, dejando caer un "Te amo Harry" débil entre convulsión y convulsión. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se concentró en entrar más dentro en fundirse con aquella carne caliente que hacía años se le había entregado para siempre. Esta volvía a ser su segunda noche de bodas… Se arqueó hacia atrás, soltando las piernas del rubio, el orgasmo le golpeó casi hasta llevarse su conciencia… sus movimientos se volvieron un poco menos profundos… un poco menos fuertes… un poco más erráticos… hasta que casi extenuado cayó sobre su pareja…

El rubio, sudoroso, le recibió entre sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda, esperando ahora que fuera Harry el que superase los años de ausencia…

.-Es la segunda vez que te desvirgo – Susurró sonriente y cansado.

.-Sí… y espero que no haya una tercera… ¿Has recordado nuestra noche de bodas? – Harry asintió con la cabeza – Éramos unos niños…

.-16 años recién cumplidos…

.-Sí, nos casamos el día después de tu mayoría mágica de edad… y nadie salvo tus amigos Ron y Hermione se enteraron… ni tan siquiera el vejete – Draco miraba su anillo de boda.

.-Y eso que llevábamos ¿cuánto¿3 meses juntos…?

.-Más o menos… pero esta maldita guerra no nos dejó tiempo para más… ¿Te arrepientes?

.-No ¿y tú?

.-No… ¿sabes de lo que me acuerdo? de que tardaste más en convencer a Ron y a Hermione para que fueran nuestros testigos que a mí para que nos casáramos.

.-Si… Ten en cuenta que ellos no sabían que salíamos… tuve que explicarles todo… y les pareció precipitado… y raro… nunca supe qué les hizo cambiar de opinión.

.-Uum… pues… Les dije que me casaría contigo con ellos o sin ellos… que eligieran.

.-¿Hablaste con ellos?

.-Más bien ellos conmigo… Y aunque tenían razón en sus argumentos… había lo que había… así que fueron listos y decidieron seguir contigo… no querían perderte. La verdad te envidio, los míos no han sido tan fieles.

.-Pansy…

.-La única y creo que porque sabía que yo era caballo ganador… siendo tú mi esposo… en fin… ahora estás en mis brazos y todo lo pasado pasó.

.-Te quiero… no lo olvides.

.-No – Draco le besó con fuerza.

Rodaron de nuevo por las sábanas. Mientras, Nevil volvía a ganar a Ron en el juego muggle obligándole a volver a su casa con su esposa. En la central de aurores, Pansy trabajaba tranquila sabiendo que la quedaba poco de ser una presa, y una mano negra se empezaba a hacer fuerte en el gobierno del mundo mágico. Una mano negra que en un futuro cercano, siempre en las sombras, e independientemente del gobernante, manejarían un Slytherin rubio y un Gryffindor moreno con destreza, justicia e inteligencia.

--- Gracias por leer. Fin ---


End file.
